


A Pygmy Puff is for life, not just for Christmas.

by Ladderofyears



Series: Shipmas 2018 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Albus is missing Scorpius, and his Christmas cheer. He decides that a surprise for his fiancé is just the thing to cheer up their home.





	A Pygmy Puff is for life, not just for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LowkeyScrupious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowkeyScrupious/gifts).



> For cursedchimera, who has been so lovely to me. Maybe this year I will get to see the play? Fingers crossed xx
> 
> Here is some very Christmassy and fluffy Scorbus. I really hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Don't be like Albus though: animals don't make good Christmas presents / decorations!

Albus considered the view from his lounge window. Christmas was still three weeks away, but snowfall had blanketed the world in white. It didn’t feel the same without Scorpius. His husband-to-be loved weather like this. A grin would have broken his face into two, as he pulled Al though the door, summoning their hats and gloves as he went. Scorpius reverted to a teenager at the sight of snow, and Al found it impossible to resist any and all of his enthusiasms. Without Scor to share it, the weather lost its magic and Al just felt cold and lonely.

Scorpius was at Hogwarts, and he wasn’t due to return till the next day. An invitation by Headteacher McGonagall to speak to seventh year NEWTs students had been too much to resist for the ex-Head Boy. She’d wanted them focussed on their revision over the break, and nobody was more passionate on that subject than Scorpius. He’d firecalled not half an hour ago, pleased with how well the talk had gone. 

Al thought privately that very little would induce teenagers to spend their holidays revising, but anything that made his fiancé happy worked for him too. Apparently, there was a party with some of the staff and Scorpius had been invited. Al would have joined him, but the thought of formal dining and even more formal robes hadn’t appealed much.

Turning away from the window Al took in the room. They had been waiting till the next weekend to put up the decorations, and the room seemed as lacking in cheer as Al himself felt. If Scorpius was here, Al knew they would be laughing, casting warming spells to dispel the cold and feeling the anticipation of the season build between them. Feeling suddenly inspired, Al made a plan. Even without Scorpius, he could bring home some of the magic of Christmas. Pulling on his coat and scarf, he hurried out of the house. 

*

Brushing the snow out of his hair less than an hour later, Al placed his parcels onto the table. Diagon Alley had been far busier than he’d imagined, every shop full of families and couples out to spend their galleons on presents, food and festivities. It hadn’t been easy, but Al had managed to locate everything he’d wanted. 

Firstly, the tree. Returning it to its original size, he placed it beside the fireplace. A few more flicks of his wand and it was covered in beautiful lights. It was completed with baubles, stars that glistened in the branches and the tiniest Pygmy Puff provided the topping. Al had been assured that it sang throughout the Christmas season, not just on Boxing Day, and a tap of his wand proved that this was indeed the truth. 

The addition of lights and a holly wreath made the flat look festive and beautiful. But Al knew it was still missing Scorpius. Without his enthusiasm, his smile, even the brightest lights on the tree seemed to dull. Feeling weary, he decided to turn in. Gesturing his wand in the direction of the tree, the room dimmed. It was only one night after all, and he would see Scorpius again the next day.

It was too dark to be the morning when Al found himself awake. For a moment he couldn’t understand why he had woken, but then he heard it. A sound coming from their lounge. It would seem the Pygmy Puff had decided that now was the perfect time to burst into song. Opening the door, the first thing he noticed was the tree. It seemed to shimmer, glowing brilliantly. The second thing he noticed was Scorpius. Taking in everything that Al had done, all the baubles, stars and lights. And he was smiling. 

“Al! Its all so beautiful… How lucky am I, to come home to such a welcome? Hogwarts was lovely, but I _missed_ you-” Scorpius pulled Al into a hug, arms tight around him, head buried in his shoulder. Releasing him, Scor laughed before he continued. “Nothing is ever the same without you… I thought I’d surprise you, be there next to you when you woke up-”

Al found Scor’s lips then, so warm and full of love. As they deepened their kiss, both found themselves moving closer together, the frustration of wanting each other pouring into their every movement. Their magic seeped into the room around them, making the lights burn more brightly around them. Unfortunately, it also seemed to trigger the Pygmy Puff into further song, with a strange, high-pitched trilling sound emitting loudly from its mouth. 

Scorpius pulled away from Al, frowning at the sound. Grinning at the anxious little creature, he admonished Albus. “Oh, we can’t leave this Pygmy Puff alone, its Christmas!… Look at how upset we’ve made it. You know what the adverts all say. _‘Pygmy’s are for life, not just for Christmas’_. We’ll go out tomorrow, get it somewhere to live, some lovely food… We’ll take it through to our bedroom… You don want to be alone, do you beautiful?”. 

Following an enthusiastic, and an obviously quite besotted Scorpius back towards their bedroom, Al reflected on his fiancé. Really, he hadn’t needed the tree, the stars or the lights. Scorpius was bright enough to make every day feel like Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them.


End file.
